El jersey
by Llueeve
Summary: Lydia abre el armario y el jersey cae a sus pies. Lo reconoce enseguida, verdoso y con corazones negros estampados, era de Allison.


Teen Wolf es cosa de Jeff Davis. Oh Jeff ¿Por qué nos haces sufrir así?

* * *

"_And you are my new best friend"._

* * *

La pantalla del móvil se ilumina, mientras una pegadiza melodía inunda la habitación obligándote a despegar la vista del libro de texto, dejando los deberes de química a medio resolver.

El nombre de "Scott" aparece en la pantalla, sobre una foto que no recuerdas exactamente de dónde has sacado.

—¿Scott? —Contestas—¿A qué debo el honor?

—Lydia ¿Dónde estás? —Pregunta él a su vez—Hemos quedado en el piso de Derek hace media hora—Un tono preocupado se apodera de su voz—¿Está todo bien?

Maldices por lo bajo, se te había olvidado por completo.

—Todo bien—Respondes, para alivio de Scott—Estaba con química y se me pasó por completo la hora que era.

Scott debe de tener el móvil en modo altavoz porque enseguida puedes distinguir la voz de Peter Hale, el tío de Derek, en la lejanía: —Al menos alguien se preocupa por el instituto—Suelta, mordaz.

Ruedas los ojos exasperada, un gesto que sin quererlo has acabado copiando de Stiles.

—¿Quieres que Kira vaya a buscarte? —Pregunta Scott.

—No—Le dices—Cogeré el coche de mi madre y estaré allí enseguida—Haces una breve pausa, aun puedes escuchar a Peter discutiendo en el fondo con alguien—Scott…¿Le sucede algo a Derek?

El chico suena increíblemente cansado cuando responde.

—Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar.

Sueltas un suspiro ¿Alguna vez volverás a tener una vida normal sin altibajos sobrenaturales?

Cuelgas el teléfono, te calzas y abres el armario en busca de alguna chaqueta, fuera el cielo amenaza tormenta. Coges rápidamente el chubasquero y te dispones a salir de la habitación cuando un jersey, que ha caído al suelo en cuanto has abierto el armario, llama tu atención.

A pesar de no ser tuyo, lo reconoces enseguida. Verdoso, de manga larga y corazones negros.

Era de Allison, debió de dejárselo en tu casa la última vez que durmió allí.

Una punzada de dolor te atraviesa el pecho y por un momento vuelves a revivir los últimos meses con una claridad vertiginosa. El funeral de tu mejor amiga acude a tu mente, y vuelves a ver el ataúd descendiendo bajo tierra para reposar eternamente junto con el de su madre. Ves de nuevo al señor Argent manteniendo la compostura, aun sin comprender como fue capaz de soportar todo aquello una vez más, a Scott apoyándose en su madre con el semblante demasiado serio y al Sheriff en un segundo plano, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Stiles, que aún sigue culpándose de la muerte de vuestra amiga.

Notas de nuevo la mano de Isaac, agarrando la tuya incapaz de contener sus pequeños temblores.

Desde el funeral solo has ido una vez al cementerio, a pesar de la insistencia de Scott para que le acompañes o las indirectas demasiado directas de Isaac. El pánico se apoderó de ti en cuanto leíste el nombre de Allison en la lápida, junto al nuevo lema de la familia Argent _"Nous __protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se' protéger eux-mêmes"._

Cuando te quieres dar cuenta las lágrimas caen por tu rostro, y unas inmensas ganas de gritar se apoderan de ti, pero te contienes, no has vuelto a gritar desde que te enteraste de lo de Aiden, tampoco quieres volver a hacerlo.

Doblas el jersey con infinito cariño y lo vuelves a dejar en el armario, secándote rápidamente las lágrimas.

"_Aquí yace Allison Argent"_ Piensas _"Mejor amiga, luchadora, valiente, heroína." _

Instintivamente tu vista vuela hacia una de las múltiples fotos que decoran el corcho de tu habitación: en ella se os ve a Allison y a ti, unas pocas semanas después de su llegada a Beacon Hills, estáis en las gradas del campo de lacrosse y si mal no recuerdas fue Jackson quién sacó la foto, ambas sonreís alegremente a la cámara, ajenas a todo lo que vendría después.

Miras el reloj, hace un cuarto de hora que Scott te llamó, deberías estar saliendo ya de casa, Derek os necesita.

Bajas corriendo las escaleras y en un suspiro ya estás dentro del coche, rumbo al piso del hombre lobo, pero tus pensamientos aún siguen en tu habitación, en el jersey de Allison, segura de una cosa:

Mañana irás al cementerio.


End file.
